


Archiving

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Sibling Incest, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: The Archive is supposed to be a prison. The Numbers are supposed to be monsters. So why does the island feel like a rowdy boarding house?





	1. Number 86

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters we're getting of this one. I think 4 but we'll see. Much like The Number Archive fic but with Gauche but also Chris and Thomas finally get out of being ambiguous.

 This is the dumbest idea Kaito has ever had.

 The. Dumbest.

 Not that Gauche could talk. In what world was it a good idea for a Paladin to open that door? But the door had been haunting his dreams for months. Ever since that damn 88 turned up acting like Leo. It had been so warm and comforting though. When that door finally opened and he took that power. Like he’d finally become whole.

 Chris hadn’t been helpful, like the asshole he is.

_“I didn’t expect such hypocrisy from you of all people. How disappointing.”_

 Chris saying that, having that creepy house suddenly turn on him, none of that was nearly as painful as when Droite realised. They way she looked at him. And then Kaito came up with this _wonderful_ plan.

_“It’s not like you have a choice. You’re going to end up at the Archive anyway. This way you at least can earn a way back.”_

 The boss really is an asshole. He’s been worse than ever since the festival. Whatever happened when he confronted 88 had him wound up worse than ever. At least Gauche is used to Kaito’s ridiculous plans.

 

 So far, the Archive is as much the prison rumours said. The whole registration as a Number was pretty humiliating, but Droite had handled most of that. Although that didn’t make it much better, given she would barely look at him. They’d taken his clothes and left him in these plain white things. Everything he owned was no longer his and he doesn’t know what they’re going to do with them. The only blessing so far is that he hasn’t met the other Numbers.

 “Good morning.”

 Gauche sits up. A kid comes in carrying a tray. He must be years younger than Gauche, but he’s smiling up at him unafraid. He leaves the door open and sets the tray on the desk. It does smell good but Gauche is eyeing up the door.

 “Everyone else runs and fights,” the kid says. “I won’t be offended if you do too. There’s nowhere for you to go though. This entire section is locked down and Shark and his sis are guarding us outside

 “Is that so?” Guache mutters.

 “I know this entire thing can be confusing and traumatic. No one really wants to be a Number to start with, but it’s easier for me if you don’t run off. And less painful for you.”

 “Why should I care about making your job easier? I don’t want to be here.”

 “None of us want to be here,” he replies, shaking his head. “It’s the mainland that forces us out here. We’re just making the most of it. If you want to behave like a civilised person, you can join the main population. If not, you’ll be sent out of the north wing. That’s where the real monsters are. The stories are pretty tame compared to them.”

 “Y-yeah?”

 “Mmm, but most of us are really nice. We don’t want to be here any more than you do.” He smiles and holds out two paper cups. “I’m Yuuma. I didn’t know if you’d want coffee or tea.”

 “Beer would be great.”

 “Not this early in the morning.”

 “I thought Numbers could do what they want.”

 “I don’t wanna get in a fight with the boss over it.”

 Gauche frowns. Numbers might as well be animals, right? So what do one or two fights matter? He frowns at Yuuma who smiles. After a moment, Gauche sighs and takes the coffee. Yuuma grins and holds out the milk and sugar and Gauche ends up muttering a begrudging thanks.  

 “So…?” Gauche scowls at him. “I’m Yuuma.”

 “You said,” Gauche say.

 Yuuma nods. “And you are…?”

 Oh. That’s what he wants. Gauche narrows his eyes for a moment before turning away. “Gauche.”

 “Cool, cool! Nice to meet you Gauche!”

 There’s movement outside and there’s suddenly a purple haired boy and a blue haired girl in the doorway. Well. Boy and girl. _Man and woman_. But several years younger than Gauche. He recognises them both from the festival.

 The man is that Number Kaito seems fascinated by.

 “Yuuma,” the man says quietly. “Go with Merag and get the boss and Durbe.”

 

 Gauche scowls and Yuuma frowns but nods and turns away slowly. He and the woman turn away, leaving Gauche with Kaito’s little crush. The Number stands in the doorway, arms folded and glaring furiously. What has he done to offend him? Or were all Numbers just easily offended by someone’s presence?

 “Shark, huh?”

 “Number 73,” the guy replies. “But you already know that, don’t you, Bounzer?”

 Gauche smirks. “Kaito’s got loose lips when it comes to pillow talk, huh?”

_“If those Numbers know you were a Paladin, they might well kill you.”_

 “Oh, we’ve met before,” 73 replies. Gauche frowns. “You arrested me in the vault.”

 “You’re 88’s sidekick,” he growls.

 “Sidekick? I’m more important than that.”

 “Really?” Gauche says. “What’s the punishment for murder around here?”

 “You’re repaid in kind,” says another voice. A grey haired man steps passed 73 and leans against the desk, adjusting his glasses as he looks over Gauche. “88 is fond of seeing people burned alive.”

 Gauche shudders. He assumes this guy is that Durbe they mentioned then. But the thought of being burned alive brought back flashes of years ago. As a young teen and Paladin, escorting Prince Thomas to his death. The hideous, agonised screams and wails and coughs that only stopped when the shack collapsed on top of him. The near unrecognisable body that was buried beneath the blackened ground without any respect or care or even a grave marker.

 “My name is Durbe. Number 44. You’ve already been introduced to Nasch.”

 His hand glows a pale blue and 44 appears. Nasch’s hand glows purple, 73 glowing. And Gauche’s hand glows in return, 86 forming out of the light. He scowls and covers it with his other hand glaring at the far wall.

 “So you really are a Number then,” Durbe says. “Not just sent here to keep an eye on us?”

 “You think anyone would volunteer to be here?” Gauche snaps. He scowls and glances at Nasch. “How’d you get away anyway? Kaito was pissed.”

 “How do you think?” Nasch replies. “You never did see the Paladin you left me with, did you?”

 

 Gauche’s eyes widen. The Paladin Chris was sleeping with. It’s not secret Chris has enjoyed the company of at least half the Paladin’s in his bed. Gauche was never under any illusion he was the only one. Nor does Chris allow any of his partners to think it meant anything but sex. Physical pleasure and stress relief. Gauche isn’t sure Chris is capable of feeling anything for anyone. The King of Ice certainly lives up to his title.

 The sex is good though.

 But the implications it had been 88 in bed with Chris- Did Chris know? Or was he just screwing around with what he thought was another Paladin? _No._ He let them go.

 “Why would Chris-”

 He stops himself. Duke Heraldic, Christopher Arclight. Who’d had his family torn apart by the Heartland empire. Who’s father was an insane mess. Who’d been turned on by the Photon Paladins after being forced to watch the execution of his younger brother. Who constantly had his former life and everything he’d lost lorded over him by King Heartland and could do nothing to change it. Who was given his title to keep him further under control and force him to behave publicly.  Who is absolutely helpless to do anything to resolve his pitiful situation himself.

 “Nevermind.”

 Why _wouldn’t_ Chris help 88?

 

 “I’m glad you seem to understand the situation,” Durbe says quietly. “88 will come and introduce himself when he returns.”

 “When did he head out?” Nasch says.

 “Not long ago. He’s escorting someone here.”

 “Another new Number?” Durbe shakes his head but doesn’t answer. “Whatever. You can never make sense of him anyway.”

 Gauche narrows his eyes at the pair. Whatever they’re up to, he doesn’t like them already. Still, they don’t seem entirely as animalistic and amoral as stories would have them believe. He scowls.

 “You understand your position makes this rather tricky for us,” Durbe continues. “It’s rather hard to trust that you are ever going to be honest and trustworthy.”

 “You think I want to be here knowing if any one of you assholes finds out what I was and I could be murdered in my sleep?” Gauche snaps.

 “No one will find out if you’re careful,” he says, shaking his head. “We have no intentions of telling anyone. Not given what you know. Mutual safety is assured. The only other option would be to kill you here and now and that would be rather suspicious. We can’t rely on 88’s sway to keep us from punishment for something like that.”

 “Is that so?” Gauche says, tilting his head. “And what exactly is it I know that I’m not supposed to?”

 Durbe just smiles and Nasch sneers. There’s noise down the hall. Gauche scowls and Nasch steps back to gaze at what he assumes it the door.

 “Where the hell have you-”

 He stops, going pale and staring up at whoever it is coming. Durbe smiles a little and there’s a quiet laugh.

 “Of course, you two haven’t been formally introduced, have you?” Durbe says.

 “Fuck me.”

 “I do hope that was a request.”

 “Chris?!” Gauche snaps.

 “Ah, good, Gauche, there you are.” Chris appears in the doorway and Gauche scowls at him. “I’m glad you found your way here without any damage.”

 “You fucker, you’ve been working with them-”

 “ _You’re_ Chris?” Nasch says. Chris nods and Nasch glances out the door. “How the fuck does an asshole like you get a guy like this?”

 “A lot of patience,” replies a voice outside the door. “I’ve been reeling him in for over five years. It’s taken the patience of a saint.”

 Gauche frowns. It’s a familiar voice. Perhaps that’s not surprising though. He must have been responsible for a good amount of Numbers ending up here. But Chris is _smiling_. His eyes warm and gentle in a way Gauche hasn’t seen in years. In over a decade.

 No matter what Gauche thought of 88, seeing Chris smiling somehow makes him seem like a decent man. Chris would never be that bitter and angry that he would smile like that for a monster, right? Chris couldn’t have become that twisted, could he?

 “And no sex.”

 “How do you manage that?” Nasch says, staring at 88. “No wonder you’re such a dick.” He glances up at Chris. “You really need to fuck him, for my sake. For the Archive’s sake. It’s practically your duty.”

 “Not everyone is as desperate for attention all the time as you, Nasch,” Durbe sighs and Chris chuckles into his hand.

 “I get the feeling you just called me easy.”

 “I think it’s pretty amazing Chris can stand it,” Gauche sighs. Chris narrows his eyes slightly. “Don’t look at me like that. Everyone knows you’d get into bed with damn near anyone when you want stress relief.”

 It’s a little annoying that Chris has just been using them all for sex while obviously _in love_ with someone. Suddenly Gauche feels used.

 “I should know.”

 “It doesn’t work like that with 88,” Chris says quietly.

 “I wish it did,” 88 sighs. “If you’re going to behave, Gauche, we can have you out tonight.”

 “Why should I do what you Numbers want?” Gauche snaps.

 “I’m not a Number,” Chris says, turning away. “I’d rather like if we could get you in a room by tonight too.”

 “He can stay in there until you’re gone,” 88 hisses, pulling Chris out of sight. “Let’s go.”

 "So you do still get jealous?"

 "No."

 "Come along, Nasch. We still haven't been properly introduced."

 

 Durbe says something about coming back that evening. Gauche glares after them as the door shuts and locks. He sighs and lies back on the bed. Chris is working with the Numbers. With 88. Gauche didn’t expect find something like that on his first day here. He sighs and covers his face with his hands. If he hadn’t been a Paladin he probably would have been really freaked out right now. Instead of only a little freaked out.

 This is his own stupid fault. He’d opened up that door for some reason he can’t fathom right now. But Chris isn’t a Number. Why would Chris work with the Numbers? Can it really all just be because of what happened to his family? Chris was the greatest Paladin in history. He mentored them. Practically raised them despite being only a little older than them. They were all practically family, looking up to him and loving him as if he was a big brother too. Losing Leo must have hurt him too. The Paladins blaming him for his brother’s actions, and for stepping aside and not being there to save Leo, so soon after Thomas’s death, couldn’t have been easy for him. Gauche supposes he can understand why Chris stopped smiling. Why he became the icy man they all knew now.

 But really? Could that all have broken Chris and scarred his heart so badly he’d actually fallen in love with a monster like 88? No matter how glad Gauche is to see Chris starting to recover from his grief and his heart starting to melt once more, knowing it’s a creature like 88 makes Gauche unsettled. A man like Chris really doesn’t deserve the life he’s had.

 

 It’s late when the door opens again. A man in a hooded sweater comes in, carrying a pile of clothes and boots. He sets them on the desk and turns to Gauche as he stands.

 “You’re 88?” Gauche hisses. The man nods. “Chris deserves far better than you.”

 “I love him,” 88 replies.

 Gauche narrows his eyes. “Bullshit. Numbers can’t love. Everyone knows that.”

 “If you say so,” he says. “This is your uniform. You can get other clothes later. If I think you’ll behave, I’ll give you a weapon and a room of your own.”

 Gauche’s fists clench. He’d kill for a weapon to tear open 88 right now. He’d give anything for his sabre. The very least he can do is find out who this fucker is. Or at least land a hit. He’d heard 88 had danced rings around Kaito at the palace.

 88 ducks aside with annoying grace and ease as Gauche lunges. He can see how he’d got the better of Kaito already. His knee slams into Gauche’s ribs, knocking him back against the wall. 88 stands silently in front of him, hands in pockets, grinning.

 “That’s better,” he laughs. “Doesn’t it feel good? To finally let go and raise your fists? We were kinda concerned when you didn’t try anything earlier. It’s not natural for our kind. You’ve got to fight. You’ve got to give into those violent urges. It feels so much better.”

 “I’m not a monster like you,” Gauche snaps. “Stop being a coward and face me head on.”

 “Coward, huh?” He steps back towards the door. “Come on then. If you can beat me, I’ll let Chris go. But if I win, you’ve got to behave yourself.”

 Gauche’s fists clench tighter and he throws himself forward. 88 dances back away from him, ducking and twisting as if Gauche is moving at a snail’s pace. How is this fucker so fast?!

 They step out into the hall where there’s more space for Gauche to move. And where Chris is watching with cold, dispassionate eyes. Gauche hesitates a moment. He’s not felt so much like someone’s trying to kill him with a look in years. And in his distraction, 88 finally moves aggressively again.

 Gauche slams into the ground on his back and 88 lowers his fists. Chris sighs. “How disappointing.”


	2. Number 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where vendetta finally gets together

 “Chaser 88 and civilian chaser VC09, clear for landing on runway one,” Alit chirps over the radio. “Welcome home, boss.”

 “Thank you, Alit,” Thomas laughs. Chris smiles over and Thomas beams back. “Ready to step into my world, Chris?”

 “I look forward to it,” Chris replies.

 “Think you can handle it a landing like this? You’re not rusty?” he says.

 “Worry about yourself.”

 “Chaser 88, land.”

 Thomas pulls around and lines up, dropping easily onto the runway and following the AR vision guide in. Their runway isn’t always the easiest. Especially in winds like these.

 “Chaser VC09, land.”

 Thomas glances back to watch Chris coming in. He’s as perfect as ever. He taught Thomas, after all. He pulls in next to Thomas to the murmur of those around them. Visitors aren’t common, especially no civilians.

 

 “That’s a Galaxy class Type 9 chaser!” Anna appears almost out of nowhere, running her hands over the bodywork of Chris’ chaser. Thomas smiles and pushes up his visor. “This is like military grade, how does a civilian have one of these? Can I look inside? What engine does it have? The Exceed type or the Neo?”

 “Anna,” Thomas sighs, pulling off his helmet.

 “It’s a custom made engine,” Chris replies.

 He pulls off his own helmet, flipping his hair over his shoulder, glittering in the light. Thomas stares helplessly, cheeks going red. There are quiet murmurs around them, dreamy sighs and squeals. Chris glances over and smiles knowingly. Thomas huffs and jerks his head aside, glaring at nothing. He glances around to see almost everyone staring at Chris. Even Anna is red cheeked and gazing at him with starry eyes as Chris smiles back. As charming as ever.

 “It’s based on my father’s design. He worked on the original Thousand class chasers.” Chris reaches down and the bodywork opens up. Anna looks like she’s in love as Chris helps her pull it back and prop it up as they’re lowered into the hangar. “You see, it’s based on a Chaos system.”

 “No way!” Anna exclaims. Thomas sighs, reclining lazily as Chris twists his hair into a messy bun and leans into the engine with Anna. “There’s not been a Chaos based engine since the Patriarch class in Heraldic.”

 “Chris is the duke of Heraldic,” Thomas mutters.

 “So you have access to all their records? Did you take an old engine and refit it? I didn’t know Galaxy class chasers could fit a Chaos based system.”

 “No, it’s completely new. I based it heavily on the old Patriarch design, but it had to be completely refitted to match a Galaxy class.”

 “Is this the type fitted with the adjustments for extra fire power?”

 “Not the way I have it, but with some adjustments I could route the engine’s Chaos power into weaponry.”

 “If you carried any,” Thomas calls. “You’re a civilian, you’re not allowed weaponry.”

 “I’m not allowed visible weaponry, Thomas.”

 “I think I’m in love,” Anna sighs.

 At that point, Thomas’ jealousy wins over his leniency for letting Chris and Anna be mechanical nerds. He jumps off his chaser and throws his arms around Chris’ middle, pressing his arms between his shoulders. Just as a friendly reminder who he actually belongs to.

 “Back off,” he hisses, glaring at Anna.

 Anna laughs a little and straightens up. “Sorry, sorry, boss, you know I just like to have a look.”

 “Sometimes you like to have too much of a poke around, Anna,” Fuuya sighs, wandering over. “Durbe requested you down in the cells. Apparently Nasch was so concerned he sent Yuuma and Merag to get you and Durbe.”

 “Right,” Thomas say, grabbing Chris’ hand and pulling him away. “Let’s go.”

 “Feel free to have a look,” Chris says as they walk away. “It was nice to meet you both.”

 “You’re smiling a lot more than normal already,” he huffs.

 “This place seems nice. And it’s your home. They’re your friends.” He sighs and tucks his hair behind his ear. Thomas smiles and takes his arm lightly, leaning against him lightly. “It already seems more genuine here than anyone back on the noble circles.”

 “You’ll grow to hate it soon enough,” Thomas replies with a shrug. “Just remember who you belong to.”

 “Belong to? Is that how this is?”

 “Around here it is. You’re mine and I’ll cut open anyone who tries anything. That’s all that matters around here.”

 Chris frowns and Thomas smiles up at him. “You’re such a pain.”

 

 Thomas laughs and Merag opens up the cells for them. They’re rather quickly greeted by Nasch glaring out the door.

 “Where the hell have you-”

 He goes silent as Chris lets his hair down. For all Thomas is a bit jealous of everyone staring at his Chris, it’s rather amusing to see Nasch go pale, staring up at him. Durbe laughs a little and Thomas leans back against the wall.

 “Of course, you two haven’t been formally introduced, have you?” Durbe says.

 Nasch shakes his head a little. “Fuck me...”

 “I do hope that was a request,” Chris says softly.

 Thomas’ eyes narrow and he elbows him lightly. Chris just smiles back casually. And then there’s a very familiar voice from inside the cell.

 “Chris?!”

 “Ah, good, Gauche, there you are,” Chris saying, stepping into the doorway. So Chris knew Gauche was going to be here? “I’m glad you found your way here without any damage.”

 And Gauche didn’t know Chris would be. “You fucker, you’ve been working with them-”

 “ _You’re_ Chris?” Nasch says. Nasch leans out the door and Thomas smiles. “How the fuck does an asshole like you get a guy like this?”

 “A lot of patience,” Thomas laughs with a shrug. “I’ve been reeling him in for over five years. It’s taken the patience of a saint and no sex.”

 Nasch somehow goes paler, glancing between them wide eyed and looking like it’s a concept he can’t quite grasp. Thomas smiles back. Nasch has come along way from the naive, clueless young boy Thomas had been introduced to sex all those years ago. He’s certainly developed a taste for it.

 “How do you manage that?! No wonder you’re such a dick.” He turns back to Chris and Thomas is almost offend by the implications. “You really need to fuck him, for my sake. For the Archive’s sake. It’s practically your duty.”

 “Not everyone is as desperate for attention all the time as you, Nasch,” Durbe says.

 “I get the feeling you just called me easy.”

 “I think it’s pretty amazing Chris can stand it,” Gauche says.

 Thomas is offended by that too. He knows it’s true. Chris considers sex a physical exchange that relieves stress and gives pleasure. He could hardly care less who it’s with. Anyone _but_ Thomas apparently.

 “Don’t look at me like that. Everyone knows you’d get into bed with damn near anyone when you want stress relief. I should know.”

 “It doesn’t work like that with 88,” Chris says.

 “I wish it did,” Thomas says with a sigh.

 He’d give anything for Chris to give into his desires and just kiss him once. It drives him to despair knowing they both want this and Chris is just too disciplined to let it happen. Thomas really can’t see the point denying themselves.

 “If you’re going to behave, Gauche, we can have you out tonight,” Thomas calls.

 “Why should I do what you Numbers want?” Gauche snaps.

 “I’m not a Number,” Chris says. “I’d rather like if we could get you in a room by tonight too.”

 Thomas’ jealousy spikes again and grabs Chris’ arm, dragging him from the cell and pulling him into his arms so he can bury his head in his chest. “He can stay in there until you’re gone. Let’s go.”

 “So you do still get jealous?” Chris teases, petting his hair.

 “No,” Thomas huffs, taking his hand and pulling him away.

 “Come along, Nasch,” Chris calls, smiling warmly over his shoulder. “We still haven't been properly introduced.”

 Nasch smiles and Durbe comes out after them as Nasch catches up. Thomas purposefully puts himself between Nasch and Chris, glaring warningly. Nasch just smiles back. Chris is far too interested in Nasch already. Thomas pushes Chris back towards his room and Chris calls softly for Nasch to join them. Durbe leaves to do his own work and Thomas opens up their room.

 

 Chris wrinkles his nose a little at the room. It’s nothing like what Chris would be used to. But it’s probably better than most people expect of this place. Nasch bolts the door behind them and Thomas gestures to his bed. Chris sits slowly, glancing around but not saying anything.

 “I’ve got a lot of questions,” Nasch says, folding his arms.

 “I’m sure you do,” Chris replies. He pats the bed next to him and Thomas rolls his eyes. Chris won’t sleep with him but he’s shameless with Thomas’ precious protege. Nasch sits and smiles up at Chris. “Thomas has never been one to give answers easily. I know that just as well as anyone.”

 “Knock it off! Both of you!” Thomas snaps.

 “I’m Duke Heraldic, formerly Paladin Captain, Photon Caesar,” he says, taking Nasch’s hand lightly pressing a light kiss to his knuckles. Nasch’s cheeks go red and Thomas shakes his head. Chris just can’t help himself can he? “Please, call me Chris. It’s a pleasure to meet your properly. It was a shame our last meeting was under such rushed circumstances.”

 “Chris, can you please not?” he hisses.

 “It- it’s lovely to meet you too, Chris,” Nasch says. Thomas scowls at how infatuated Nasch sounds already. He might not sleep around with just anyone - he does insist that other than Kaito, he’s never been in bed with someone he hadn’t know for a long while and trusted completely - but he certainly isn’t shy about intimacy. “I’m Nasch. Thomas has taken care me for years.”

 “I know,” Chris murmurs, pushing Nasch’s hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ear gently. “Thomas been keeping me up to date.”

 “He has?”

 “Yes. I’ve been very interested in hearing how you’ve been progressing.”

 “ _You’ve_ been interested in me?”

 “Of course.” Chris smiles, tipping Nasch’s chin gently as he leans closer. “You and I have a lot of history.” Thomas’ fist clench against his trousers and his teeth grind. This is his payback for teasing Chris all the time, isn’t it? It’s not his fault Chris won’t give in and just fuck him. It wouldn’t be teasing if Chris would get the hint. “You’ve grown up beautifully, Ryouga.”

 Nasch’s eyes widen for a moment, and Thomas can see the questions racing through his mind, hovering on his lips, all silenced by Chris’ kiss. It takes all Thomas’ control not to grab and handful of Nasch’s hair and drag him away from Chris. Partly because he has to keep reminding himself it’s just a kiss and he’s not that petty, and partly because they do look pretty together. A slow, sensual, teasing kiss. Not something seen around the Archive very often. Must be a new experience for Nasch.

 

 It’s only a few long moment before Thomas can’t stand it any longer. He grabs Nasch around the middle and drags him back, glaring at Chris.

 “He’s a Number,” Thomas hisses. “You should know better.”

 Chris smiles and Thomas goes completely blank as Chris’ mouth presses lightly to his. Chris is kissing him? Chris is actually kissing him?!

 Thomas drops Nasch without ceremony, wrapping his arms around Chris’ shoulders and leaning into his hold, eager to make the most of it while it lasted. _Finally._ Finally he got his kiss from Chris. No matter how much he teases and jokes about it, he loves Chris with everything he has. He’s all Thomas has ever wanted.

 “Umm, guys?” Nasch says. Thomas waves him away dismissively. He doesn’t want anything interrupting him and Chris right now. “Boss.”

 Thomas gasps lightly as Chris pushes him back to the bed. He tugs open the zip of Thomas’ riding suit, mouth moving over his collarbone.

 “Thomas,” Nasch snaps.

 “What?” Thomas snarl, glaring up at him. “Fuck, Nasch, what? Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?”

 “You’ve got paperwork to fill out if you want your Paladin friend out tonight. And I have questions, remeber?”

 “Fuck him, he can wait.”

 “Mm, no,” Chris murmurs against his lips. “He’s right, there are other things to be doing right now.”

 “Chris…”

 “Let’s go and change, hmm? Then perhaps go and make sure that Anna hasn’t taken apart my engine.”

 Thomas sighs and Chris helps him up. They head out towards the locker room, and Thomas lets Chris borrow his locker. It becomes apparent very quickly Chris is far more casual out here in the Archive. His hands slide over Thomas’ body as he helps him undress. Their lips meet in light, fluttery kisses that make Thomas’ heart skip a beat. Their touches remain soft and teasing, not enough to work either of them up, but loving and tender nonetheless. For whatever reason, the Archive has loosened Chris up.

 Thomas never wants to let this feeling go. Finally being with Chris makes everything right. As if everything he’s been through and everything he’s desperately reaching for just falls into oblivion. Chris makes him happier than he’s ever been.

 

 Chris actually fits right in at the Archive. The one idiot who tried to cause trouble had been sent to the medical wing with a broken arm and possibly broken ribs, and Thomas had never wanted Chris more. He’s not got to enjoy seeing Chris fight since his days back in the Paladins.

 “As expected of the boss,” Alit laughs.

 “It would be unusual for him to have a partner who wasn’t as capable as he is,” Mizael agrees.

 “He’s very impressive,” Gilag says, not glancing away from the TV.

 “I should hope I’m at least as capable as Thomas,” Chris says softly, petting Thomas’ hair. “I trained him.”

 “Is there anything you can’t do?” Anna laughs. “I didn’t think perfect guys existed.”

 “Thanks Anna,” Fuuya sighs.

 “Don’t get me wrong, perfection is kinda boring,” she says, sitting up straighter and grinning back at them. “I mean, a perfect chaser is great, but then I wouldn’t be interested in it, would I? I don’t want something I can’t tinker with. It’s not fun without some quirks.”

 “Quirks?” Merag teases. “Anna, you like your engines broken and rusted and falling apart.”

 “Can we stop comparing people to engines?” Alit says. “It’s weird.”

 “And comparing everything boxing isn’t?” Anna replies.

 “I’m not the perfect one around here.”

 Thomas is just glad Chris fits in so well with his friends. He loves them dearly. And they’re his partners in his rebellion. They all need to get along. Thomas smiles, resting his head in Chris’ lap and letting him chat away with the Barians and their friends.

 

 “So, think you can teach me how to use 40?” Thomas murmurs as they’re walking down the halls again.

 Thomas has to drop off Gauche’s uniform and see if he’s going to behave. Chris glances down at him and Thomas smiles back before pulling up his hood.

 “You’re a Number,” Chris replies. “I have no idea how well 40 will react to you and 88.”

 “Doesn’t 09 ever want to bond with you?”

 “Sometimes, but you know modifiers keep that sort of thing at bay. 40 hasn’t tried to bond with you either.”

 Thomas sighs and opens up the door to Gauche’s cell, leaving Chris waiting outside. Gauche stands and Thomas sets down the uniform on the desk.  

 “You’re 88?” Gauche says. Thomas nods. “Chris deserves far better than you.”

 Thomas almost laughs. “I love him.”

 “Bullshit. Numbers can’t love. Everyone knows that.”

 “If you say so.” Thomas shrugs and gestures to the clothes. “This is your uniform. You can get other clothes later. If I think you’ll behave, I’ll give you a weapon and a room of your own.”

 Thomas isn’t surprised when Gauche goes for him. That’s how Gauche is and how Numbers are. Surprising as it is that Gauche is a Number, he suits it. He laughs and ducks aside, driving his knee into Gauche’s ribs to wind him. He falls back against the wall and Thomas grins.

 “That’s better,” he says, stepping away. “Doesn’t it feel good? To finally let go and raise your fists? We were kinda concerned when you didn’t try anything earlier. It’s not natural for our kind. You’ve got to fight. You’ve got to give into those violent urges. It feels so much better.”

 “I’m not a monster like you,” Gauche snarls.

 Monster, huh? What a surprise. Thomas is just as much a monster as Kaito wants him to be. He’s going to make sure that Kaito can hunt him without hesitation and without mercy. He wouldn’t want anything less. Gauche is just the first step.

 “Stop being a coward and face me head on.”

 “Coward, huh?” Thomas turns and heads out the door. “Come on then. If you can beat me, I’ll let Chris go. But if I win, you’ve got to behave yourself.”

 Gauche lunges at him once more and Thomas dances back. It’s easy. Gauche is as easy to read as ever. He’s not as fun as Kaito. And then Gauche glances over at Chris and hesitates. _Idiot._ Not even Thomas lets himself get that distracted but a pretty face. He might be a Number, but he knows when to focus on a fight. He throws his weight forward and knocks Gauche’s feet from under him, knocking him back to the ground on his back.

 “How disappointing,” Chris says quietly.

 Thomas understands. Gauche is a Paladin. He shouldn't be getting so distracted. Especially not against a Number.

 

 Gauche straightens up and raises his fists slowly. Thomas sneers and pushes out his stance. Gauche is finally starting to get serious then. He’s finally figured out Thomas isn’t just some savage animal with no training or skill. Gauche should be better than this.

 “Damn it, I never thought there’d be a Number who could actually fight,” Gauche sneers.

 “You’re here, aren’t you?” Thomas laughs back. “Don’t assume you’re special.”

 “Alright then,” he says. “No more Mr Nice Guy.”

 He laughs and launches forward, Thomas carefully blocking and dodging. It’s been a long time since Thomas has fought a Paladin properly. Chris might not be distracting him, but it certainly puts pressure on him to keep moving and keep pushing forward. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Chris.

 Thomas must be getting rusty though. Gauche manages to get an elbow into his side and Thomas staggers, barely avoiding another fist aimed at his head. He drops low, springing forward to drive his shoulder into Guache’s middle. Only for Gauche to catch his arm yank him around. Thomas’ breath hitches as Gauche jerks his arm back and his other arm wraps around his throat.

 “You’re good 88, I’ll give you that,” Gauche hisses in his ear. “But you’re delusional if you think a Number can beat a First Class Paladin. Your boyfriend might be a challenge if he’s not got rusty, but you’re hopeless.”

 Thomas’ mouth moves wordlessly, struggling to breathe with the idiot's muscles around his throat. It’s obvious how long he’s been without a good fight to get himself in this mess. He should have known better. His nails dig into Gauche’s arm deep enough to draw blood as he chokes for breath.

 “No matter what the punishment for murder around here,” Gauche growls, tightening his grip, “it’s worth it to get rid of a piece of shit like you.”

 “Gauche, let him go,” Chris snaps.

 “I don’t take orders from you anymore, Chris!”

 “You hurt him and I’ll kill you myself.”

 “Fuck, Chris, you really have fallen for this bastard, haven’t you?”

 “Very much so,” Chris murmurs. “More than anything.”

 “Boss!” Nasch calls from the doorway.

 

 Thomas growls and jerks his elbow back into Gauche’s ribs at a painful angle. Gauche’s grip loosens for a moment and Thomas takes advantage, biting his arm hard. He yelps and drops Thomas. Thomas isn’t above fighting dirty. Not when Gauche is going to embarrass him in front of Chris and Nasch. Thomas twists and staggers back, coughing hoarsely as he tried to get his breath back.

 Chris hurries over, brushing Thomas’ hair from his face and smiling down at him gently. “Are you ok?”

 “Fine,” Thomas pants, pushing his hands away gently. “I didn’t need you to save me. You’ll make me look bad.”

 “You bit me!”  Gauche snarls. Thomas straightens up and Chris puts himself in front of him. “You fucker, you actually-” He stops and stares, eyes going wide. Thomas scowls and reaches up, fingers brushing his hair, free from his hood. “Le...o…”

_Leo._

 He’s never getting away from that, is he?

 Thomas pushes Chris aside and Nasch pulls him away, muttering about the crowd gathering to see someone who could actually fight Thomas. If he doesn’t fight, if Chris protects him and doesn’t let him win his own battles, he’ll lose all respect he has around here. Win or lose, he at least has to stand on his own two feet and prove his strength.

 “There’s no way…” Gauche mutters and Thomas lifts his fists once more. “There’s no way. That’s not possible. You can’t be him. Leo… Leo would never… What kind of bullshit is this?! You can't be him!”

 “You’re right,” Thomas laughs. “I’m not. I’m Number 88. I’m a Number! And you should get it through your head that you are too, 86!”


	3. Number 81

 “You’re really into his engine, huh?” Fuuya sighs.

 Anna waves a hand, half buried in the Chaos based engine. It’s amazing. Thomas’ boyfriend has best stuff. How someone like the boss gets someone like that is beyond her. He’s pretty handsome and damn charismatic when he wants to be. But how does a Number for most his life end up with someone obviously of class and wealth and taste. Thomas has really outdone himself. 

 Anna is learning a lot from just poking around inside Chris’ engine. Once done seeing Chris and Thomas together, it’s obvious why Thomas seems uninterested in anyone in the Archive. Obviously he’s saving himself for someone of a better class.

 “I think I’m into him in general,” Anna says, finally straightening up. Fuuya sighs and tilts his head, looking at her like she’s asking for the world again. “Imagine what he can teach us. He’s the son of one of the original Chaos researchers. He knows how to implement a Chaos engine on a model that shouldn’t be able to take it. This thing would be capable of out classing some of our chasers, maybe even matching the Paladins.”

 “Impressive,” Fuuya says. “A real hero.”

 “It’s a mechanic thing,” she says, shaking her head. “If I could get him to show me how to put this onto our machines, we could be unstoppable. We could honestly face the Paladins. Look at what Thomas and that bracelet can do.”

 “That thing mimics Chaos, right?” 

 Anna nods. Thomas’ modifier bracelet had turned up after the Festival of Purity. He says it mimics Chaos. It’s not real Chaos, but the closest a humans can get to it. It lets Thomas do incredible things. His chaser can move at incredible speeds. Like the world moves around him. It increases his natural Number abilities to levels they’ve never seen before. Thomas says there’s a second Number resting inside, passed down to him as his blood right, whatever that means. 

 “Did you notice Mr Perfect wearing one too?” Fuuya says.

 Anna frowns. Now he mentions it, Chris had an almost exact replica. A white and gold bracelet, set with a deep blue stone where Thomas’ was purple.

 “So they’ve got some history, huh?” Anna muses. She grins and her fist slams into her palm. “Now I’ve got to get him to tell me all his secrets.”

 “You have a one track mind, Anna,” Fuuya says. 

 Anna grins and leans over, pressing her forehead to his. “Isn’t that what you love about me?”

 “I love far more than that,” he replies.

 Anna laughs. Fuuya is a charmer sometimes. She leans in and presses their lips together. He’s a precious gift. Quiet and sweet and a little nervy. But her sweet Fuuya.

 

 Only there’s chaos outside Anna whips around. She scowls and leans out the door, grabbing one of the juniors running by.

 “What’s going on?” 

 “The new guy,” he replies. “He’s fighting Thomas. He’s actually managed to get the better of him. They’re down there taking bets.” 

 “Let’s go,” Anna yells over at Fuuya. “The boss is about to kick ass.”

 Fuuya jumps up off the chaser he’s resting on and runs out to join her. No one is capable of facing the boss. He’s always been the strongest. Even Yamikawa, the Numbers’ combat instructor, a highly trained, disciplined man, struggled to keep Thomas at bay. He’s something else.

 For some new Number to come in and be able to face Thomas is unheard of.

 “What’s going on?” Anna says, shoving the crowds aside to get up next to NAsch and the Barian squad. “Why’s Thomas fighting this guy?”

 “I think they’re fighting over Chris,” Merag says with a little laugh.

 “I think it’s just Numbers being Numbers,” Yuuma laughs instead, appearing next to them. Nasch laughs a little. “He didn’t really fight much when we were talking to him earlier. I figure he just needs to get it out of his system, then he’ll be fine.”

 “Yeah, but look at him,” Vector sneers. “Look at his style.”

 “He fights like Thomas,” Durbe says. “For a reason. They’re the same.”

 “What are you thinking?” laughs the bookmaker, leaning over. “We’ve not seen the boss pushed like this in a long time.”

 Anna frowns, watching the pair. Thomas is incredible as ever but for the first time in a long time, Thomas is being matched by an opponent. Another Paladin in the Archive isn’t good. One that can match Thomas. Can push him harder than anyone else. Thomas is going to become intolerable. 

 “Final Crackdown,” Anna says, handing over her cash. “The boss wins by knockout.”

 “That’s pretty specific.”

 “I’ve got a feeling.”

 It’s about time one of her bets paid out. Fuuya sighs and leans against her. He glances up and smiles slightly, their fingers sliding together as they watch the new guy pushing Thomas back over the cheers of the crowd gathered. The two seem entirely focused on each other though.

 

 Thomas is breathing hard, pushing just enough room to take a moment and get his wits about him again. He swallows thickly and raises his fists again as the new guy lets him breathe.

 “You’re out of shape, Leo.”

 Leo? 

 “Didn’t they say that was his codename back when he was on the mainland?” Fuuya whispers.

 “I told you, they’re the same,” Durbe says.

 Anna nods. Photon Leo. They know each other. That pretty much confirms it.  And Chris must know them too. 

 Chris is a Paladin too? Or was. Thomas said he’s a civilian. 

 “Shut up,” Thomas hisses back.

 “Same answer as ever. Haven’t you even got any new comebacks?”

 “Call me Leo again and I’ll break your jaw.” 

 The crowd cheers and yells, encouraging Thomas to carry out his threats and for the new guy to put him in his place and everyone encouraging the carnage. This is where the idea that they’re all violent monsters comes from. But Anna can’t help joining in, cheering for Thomas with the other Barians and Fuuya. If Thomas loses here, his standing and respect will be hugely damaged. No one wants to follow and leader who isn’t the best.

 “It was the only name you had for years,” the new guy hisses. “What the hell is wrong with you? You’ve been here the entire time?”

 “I could hardly come home, could I, Gauche?” Thomas sneers.

 “You’ve proved that’s a load of bullshit already,” Gauche snaps. “I’m gonna beat that secret out of you and drag your ass back to the people who love you, Leo.”

 “The people who love me are right here,” he replies, glancing back at Chris and their group. “I’m a Number. There’s nothing left for me on the mainland.” He frowns and narrows his eyes a little. “There’s one thing left for me there. But not that prison you’re thinking of dragging me back to. I’ll never be a prisoner like that again.”

 “Less talk, more fighting!” Alit calls. They turn and Alit grins, punching the air. “You can say more in a hot blooded bout than spouting out hollow declarations of friendship, right?”

 Thomas sneers as the others cheer in agreement. “No more games then, Gauche.”

 Thomas pushing forward again and this time Gauche seems on the backfoot. Apparently not expecting Thomas’ second wind. Thomas stops short, dodging Gauche’s fist and stepping back to realign himself.

 Gauche seems to read Thomas’ movements, throwing up his arms, but Thomas grins, pushing his weight forward and driving his elbow into Gauche’s stomach.

 “You really thought I’d still fight the same way, Gauche?” 

 Gauche doesn’t get to reply. Thomas swings up, slamming his foot into his side, knocking him off balance. His hand blazes, 88 glowing on the back of it. Anna grins. Yes! Her money is in the bag!

 “Fanservice is over.”

 “Fan… service..?”

 Thomas’ almost hesitates. Just the barest second. 

 He pushes his hand forward into Gauche’s chest and the light explodes from his palm, sending Gauche flying back to the floor. 

 

 Thomas sneers and steps away silently. Anna grins and snatches his money from the bookie and watching as Chris sweeps Thomas up into his arms, kissing him deeply. Thomas smiles against his lips, holding him tight and stretching up onto his toes.

 “They’re a great couple,” Fuuya says quietly. 

 “Yeah,” Yuuma laughs. “They’re great. They really love each other.”

 “Don’t ever scare me like that again,” Chris says quietly, cupping his cheeks. “You’re such a pain in the ass all the time.”

 “You’re the only one who thinks so,” Thomas replies.

 “Fanservice, huh? Haven’t heard that in a while.”

 “Just a slip,” Thomas huffs, turning away and leaning over Gauche. “Someone get him back in his cell. I can’t be bothered to deal with him tonight. Come on, Chris.”

 He grabs Chris’ hand and guides him away. Chris smiles, pulling Nasch along with them and Durbe sighs and follows. Alit wanders over to Gauche as he comes to and Anna pulls Fuuya over too. The remaining Barians crowd around and Yuuma squishes through the gaps to stand at the front.

 “That was really cool,” he cheers. “I haven’t see someone fight Thomas that well in, like, forever! And I’ve been doing this a really long time.”

 “Thomas…” Gauche laughs and closes his eyes. “You smart mouthed bastard. You should have told us, idiot.”

 “What’s with that fanservice thing?” Anna says with a scowl. “I’ve never heard him say that before.”

 “What about you?” Vector says. “You’re his friend right?”

 “We know about the boss’ past,” Alit says. “And you’re like him, right? You worked with him. That’s why you can fight like him.”

 Gauche groans and sits up, resting his head in his hands. “He- That bastard used to say it all the time. They were his fans. People who loved him madly without knowing a thing about him. His job was to look pretty and act charming, not to show any sort of personality of his own. He called it his fanservice.”

 “He’s hollow,” Merag sighs. The other glance at her. “That’s what Nasch says about him. He says the more time he spends with him, the more he sees that the boss is hollow. He fills himself up based on what those around him want of him. He called him the Tiny Bird.”

 “That damn thing,” Gauche grumbles.

 “What thing?” Fuuya says quietly.

 “A book they had when they were kids,” he sighs, struggling to his feet. “The Tiny Bird that took the colours of the world onto its wings, but it took on too many colours, they mixed and its feathers turned black.”

 “That’s depressing,” Gilag mutters.

 “Yeah, but the bird remembered the colours it had absorbed, and so kept flying, to start over and and take them onto its wings again to make its feathers shine again. It was a stupid kids book the two of them used to read all the time. A gift from Chris.”

 

 “Chris is so cool,” Anna sighs, grabbing Fuuya’s hand. “Come on, let’s go buy something cool with my winnings. Bye guys.”

 “I bet you mean new parts for Dora, don’t you?” Fuuya says with a small smile. 

 “I bet I could upgrade your energy whip too.”

 “I really don’t understand how you’re so into this mechanical stuff. You’d be more interested in me if I was made of metal.”

 Anna can’t help but imagine it for a moment. Fuuya would make a super cute android. It’d be so cool to see a machine that advanced too. Anna’s heard they’re working on that level on technology on the mainland. She’d love to see it one day.

 “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” Fuuya laughs. 

 “You’d be so cute,” Anna replies. 

 Fuuya sighs, squeezing her hand and pulling her away towards the bedrooms. He smiles and Anna nods. She runs after him and pulls Fuuya along to their room, pushing the door open and pulling him inside. Their lips press together and Anna pushes him back against the door. Spending her winnings can wait.


	4. Number 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the actual mature vendetta chapter.

 “Ok, so like, I know this is your room,” Thomas says quietly, blocking the doorway. “Technically. But, you know, this is the furthest I’ve ever got with him in like five, six years, I don’t know how long, but you know, let me-”

 “Get laid?” Nasch replies. Thomas nods a little and Chris rolls his eyes. “You want me to leave you to it?”

 “If you don’t mind.” 

 “I kissed you, Tom,” Chris says. Thomas glances back at him. “That’s hardly a promise of anything more.” 

 Thomas huffs and glances back at him. “Chris-”

 “You’re welcome to sleep in your own bed, Ryouga,” he says, taking Thomas’ hand and drawing him in. “There won’t be anything untoward happening.”

 “Chris-”

 Nasch smiles and closes the door, bolting it behind them. Thomas is pouting adorably and Chris smiles, drawing him in and pressing their lips together lightly. This is entirely ridiculous. Thomas is his brother. But the sweet kisses they’ve shared today have made his heart flutter in a way no one else ever has. He’s actually in love with his own brother. How could he possibly sink any lower? But it doesn’t feel wrong no matter how much he's sure it is. 

 “You sure you two aren’t gonna be at it tonight?” Nasch says. Chris draws away slowly and glances at Nasch as Thomas huffs and sits down. He’s stripping off and climbing into bed, rolling away from the pair. “Just keep it down enough for me to sleep.”

 “Nothing’s going to happen,” Chris replies. 

 “Whatever,”  he says, waving his hand. 

 

 Nasch switches out the light, leaving Chris gazing down at Thomas’ in the darkness. Things are different here at Archive. No one knows they’re brothers. No one knows who Chris is or who Thomas was. No one knows how wrong it is for Chris to love his brother like this.

 “Chris?” Thomas says softly. 

 “Thomas, I-” 

 He sits on the bed as Thomas slowly peels off his clothes. He sighs and closes his eyes, leaning in and kissing him once more. He knows Thomas is a Number. He struggles with it all the time. Chris wants to protect him from what he is. He wants to save him. Bring him home and keep him with him. Love him and help him remember how he once was rather than the Number he is now. He knows Thomas is struggling with it. Thomas woke up from terrible nightmares, lost in the darkness of his Number and his trauma, and in those moments he saw plainly the darkness inside his brother. That Thomas could pin him down, wild eyes glowing in the darkness, with a look somewhere between lust and savage hunger. Like he wanted to tear him apart. Like a wild predator. 

 “Chris?” Thomas says quietly. “What’s wrong?”

 “Nothing,” Chris replies. “Just thinking how strange this is.”

 “You don’t have to,” he murmurs, tilting his head away. “I mean, I know you think it’s disgusting, right? For us to be doing this? That’s what you always said. It’s wrong. You don’t have to- It’s not like I’m that desperate.”

 Chris sighs and nods. If he loves Thomas enough, can he save him from the Number’s curse? Can he free him of the hatred and anger and pain that drove him to deeper into the darkness? But Thomas was a Number before his betrayal. What on earth had driven Thomas to need a Number? What had opened that door?

 He remembers thinking the same things when Thomas first started behaving this way towards him. If he played along and didn’t outright reject him, could he keep Thomas together enough to be his beloved little brother once more? Could he free Thomas from the Number’s control? It hadn’t worked then. Chris had fallen into his own trap. How can he expect it to work any better now?

 

 Even so, Chris pushing Thomas back to the mattress and leans over, sealing their mouths together once more. He doesn’t care. Here on the Archive, everything is different. Here he can have Thomas in ways he could never imagine on the mainland. The Archive is an island of sin and impulse, it’s a Number’s home, after all. 

 Thomas is so welcoming of his every touch. Despite Thomas’ ridiculous teasing, it had become so obvious that Thomas really did love him. It’s touching. He loves him. And how could Chris not love him in return? Thomas’ hands clutch at his shirt and his face is adorably flushed as Chris turns his attention to his throat. 

 “Chris, you don’t have to,” Thomas whimpers. 

 “I want to,” Chris murmurs, pulling off his shirt and tossing it away with Thomas’ own clothes. Thomas whimpers and bites his lip, muffling something that sounded suspiciously like his name. “I want you, Tom, while we can. Here, no one knows who we are and what there is between us. I want to take advantage of this while we can.”

 “What happened to nothing happening?” he laughs, voice ridiculously rough and breathless as he drags Chris back up to his lips. “I’m that irresistible, huh?”

 “You are,” he admits softly. “So terribly irresistible that I can forget all my morals and give into these desires.” 

 He presses a light kiss to the scar across his eye. His sweet Thomas. If this is the only time he can truly be with Thomas, he wants to make the most of it while he can.  Once isn’t so bad, right? If he can save Thomas from the Number’s influence, isn’t it worth it whatever stain on his soul results from it? If they love each other so much, is it really so wrong?

 

 And Thomas is so deliciously responsive to his every touch. Chris hushes him softly as he strips them both, exploring Thomas’ scarred body as he never has before. He’s so soft and warm and suddenly so shy. His breath hitches and he buries himself in his pillows as he whimpers. Who would have thought dear brash, loud mouthed, shameless Thomas would be so shy when it came to intimacy? It’s adorable. 

 Trembling thighs press against Chris’ hips and he quickly covers Thomas’ mouth to stop him crying out. His back arching up off the bed, his body taut and muffled voice hoarse and weak as their bodies slide together. Thomas’ nails dig into his back and shoulders and he gazes up at Chris, panting heavily as they pause, taking a moment to take in exactly what they’re doing. What they’ve _done_. They’ve crossed a forbidden line. Committed a sin they can never take back. 

 “Chris?” Thomas whimpers, shaking Chris from his thoughts.

 He sounds _scared_. Like he thinks Chris will change his mind. Like he’ll realise what they’re doing and back out. Chris shakes his head and Thomas’ eyes widen a touch, his grip on Chris’ shoulders tightening. 

 “Don’t be afraid,” Chris whispers. He leans in and claims a tender, loving kiss. “Don’t doubt how much I love you.” He presses their lips together more firmly and this time Thomas pushes back into the kiss eagerly. “I love you.”

 “Chris…”

 “Is that all you can say tonight?” he teases. 

 Thomas narrows his eyes. Or at least tries to. But he’s so flushed and breathless it doesn’t have any of the desired effect and only makes him so much hotter.

 “It- it’s kinda hard to make conversation like this,” he whines. 

 “You’re so adorable.”

 Whatever Thomas' reply is, it's cut off by a soft breathless whine as Chris turns his attention back to making sure Thomas can't hold a conversation. If he can think well enough to utter anything but Chris' name, he's obviously not doing a good enough job. It's not long before Thomas’ voice echoes around the room, desperate pants and moans mixed with the ruffle of sheets and groaning of the mattress. Chris ends up pinning Thomas’ wrists above his head to stop deep scratches down his back and shoulders, making sure he’s holding just tight enough to give him bruises in return. 

 It’s so incredible. To finally be with Thomas like this, even after so long telling himself this could never happen. It’s never been so easy with anyone before. For the first time, Chris can truly say it feels like love between him and his partner. Like Thomas is the only person in the world he wants be with like this ever again. The only person in the world he needs.

 For the first time in forever, Chris is comfortable to lie peacefully with his partner, letting Thomas cuddle close as they recover their breath. How is it the worst possible choice of lover in the world, is the one that makes him feel better than any other?

 

 “So much for keeping it down,” Nasch says quietly in the stillness and silence. Chris’ eyes snap open and he jerks up. Thomas yelps quietly, ending up in Chris’ lap. Nasch smirks back at Chris through the darkness.  “And for nothing happening.”

 “I…”

 “Good for you two,” he laughs, rolling over. “Maybe now he’ll be less of a dick.” 

 Thomas groans and sits up slowly, staggers to his feet, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on with his boots. Nasch rolls over, gazing up at him and Thomas smiles back at Chris, holding out his hand. 

 “Come on. I’ll do the sheets tomorrow. You should be out in our royal enclosure.” Chris nods, getting up slowly and putting his own clothes loosely. “It’s all about you and me tonight. Night, Nasch.”

 “Night, boss. I’ll deal with your idiot with Durbe in the morning.”

 “Thanks.”

 

 Chris lets Thomas pull him away to the small estate for guests where they’d dropped off his bag earlier. It’s certainly more what he expects for them. Somewhere more fitting of their class. 

 “You shouldn’t be wandering around in so little,” Chris scolds lightly as they head into one of the bedrooms. “It’s not safe.”

 “I can fight well enough to stop anyone outside the north wing taking advantage of me,” Thomas replies, kicking off his boots and flopping back on the bed. 

 “This north wing, it’s been mentioned before,” he says. “What is it?”

 “Exactly what it sounds like. The north wing of the Archive. Where the real monsters are. I’ve come close a few times. I just skirt the right side of bad to avoid that.”

 “It’s that bad?”

 “Destiny Leo’s ability is useful,” Thomas sighs. “It’s an instant win in most conditions, there’s very little that can stop it. Except Kaito…”

 “Kaito?”

 “You know what the Paladins are like, right? Can block abilities?”

 “Oh, yes,” Chris murmurs. “Photon Howling.” 

 Thomas frowns and Chris smiles weakly. If he tells Thomas how it’s achieved, will it be better or worse for him? Giving Thomas the secret to blocking all kinds of magic, what would someone so angry and bitter do with that information? Kaito’s darkest, most guarded secret. Thomas couldn’t be trusted with it for a second. And what if he knew it was Chris who taught Kaito how to use it? Would Thomas ever forgive him? Either of them? Not in the state he’s in.

 

 “Well, point is, even an ability like mine, it’s not enough to face some of those bastards,” Thomas says. “They’re everything the stories say and more. Complete monsters.”

 Chris frowns. He did wonder why all the Numbers here were so civil. So easy to get along with. None of them were the monsters of stories. Not really. Not even when Thomas’ Number took over those nights. Not even when they fought. Animalistic, perhaps. But not monsters. Nothing like some of the criminals Chris arrested in his days a Paladin.

 “Never mind that, right now,” he sighs and sits on the bed, leaning over to capture Thomas’ lips once more. “As long as I have you, I don’t care what else the world has to throw at us. We’ll find Michael and we’ll all be together. All three of us.”

 “And then this’ll stop?” Thomas whispers.

 “Perhaps, like this,” Chris murmurs, brushing his hair from his face. “But that doesn’t change how much I love you.”

 “You really never stop laying on the charm, do you?”

 “Not when it’s someone as handsome and desirable as the second Prince of Heraldic.” 

 “My god, no wonder you can have anyone you fancy in bed.” He laughs and closes his eyes. Chris smiles absently, watching Thomas’ contented smile and soft features. He never wants to lose that. He never want to see Thomas’ face etched with pain and hatred ever again. If loving Thomas can make him so happy, what does it matter how wrong it is. “Too bad you’re engaged.”

 “I think my marriage contract is as much null and void as yours, Thomas.” Thomas flinches, eyes cracking open and Chris sighs. “Thomas, I-”

 “It’s fine,” Thomas says softly. “You’re right. You’re totally right. But… your ex-fiance has a claim to the throne.”

 “Thomas,” Chris snaps. “You cannot hold me to a marriage contract Father made when I was ten to a child who I’d met all of twice before that day, who doesn’t even know who he is or who I am. Why would I even agree to something like that? Why would he?”

 “Because you and he would be able to create a stable kingdom,” he says with a shrug. “Once the empire is in ruins.” 

 “I see, so that’s your plan. I marry your little prince, Heraldic and Poseidon are returned to their former glory-”

 “You become his King Consort of Poseidon,” Thomas says with a shrug. “And I, as the missing Arclight heir, would return to take on the Dukedom.”

 “Duchy.”

 “It’d be a Dukedom. Me and Michael. Although, if he’s like he used to be, I bet he’d pair off great with Vector.”

 

 Chris sighs and pinches his nose. Thomas really is ridiculous. He sighs and wraps Thomas in his arms, pressing their lips together lightly. Let Thomas scheme and plot away when it comes to his little protege fate, Chris will take care of the practicalities back on the mainland. 

 “And, if I marry, what becomes of us?” he murmurs.

 “You won’t have to worry about that,” Thomas replies as he closes his eyes. There’s something in the bitter smile and exhausted tone that seems ominous to Chris. Thomas has never really talked about his endgame for this rebellion. “I’ll be with Kaito. Where I belong.”

 Chris frowns. Thomas seems to be settling to sleep and Chris sighs, petting his hair. What else can he do if he can't get any other answers out of Thomas? Even he seems locked out of the loop when it comes to his plans. Perhaps he should be a little more curious about Thomas' relationship with his second in command, and see just how much he knew. Something doesn't sit right. But Thomas sighs peacefully and Chris settles to think about that later. 

 “You and Kaito? For some reason, that doesn’t reassure me.”


End file.
